Happy
by secretmustache
Summary: I turn the corner going to lunch and get a really big surprise. "Tori, I… I like you." Beck says. I stood there, absolutely frozen. "Sorry, Beck but I like someone else. And you belong with Jade." Tori smiles at him and slowly walks away.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Victorious.

**This idea suddenly came to me while I was spacing out. Oh and this is my 1****st**** story using PoV so I understand if it really sucks.**

Jade's PoV

I turn the corner going to lunch and get a really big surprise. "Tori, I… I like you." Beck says. I stood there, absolutely frozen. "Sorry, Beck but I like someone else. And you belong with Jade." Tori smiles at him and slowly walks away. As much as I hate Vega, she didn't try to steal him from me. I guess she isn't as sneaky as I thought. Maybe I was wrong about her. I contemplate running away crying or facing the man I was supposed to be dating who likes someone else.

I decided to do neither. Instead I just walk away. What's the point in wasting my tears? I go out to the parking lot. And low and behold there's a couple making out. "Get inside, lunch is about to end!" I shout at them. The boy protectively put his arm around the girl's shoulders. They slowly walk into the school. I remember when Beck used to do that. Not that I needed any protection anyway. Just like I said the bell rang when they went into the building. What do I do now? I can't just stand here.

Skipping school seemed like a smart thing to do. I usually stay because of Beck, but what's the point now? I walked around for a while. I guess I'm the only teenager skipping school. The streets are filled with old people. I end up walking in to the park. I scoff at myself. Oh how cliché! But if you think about it my whole life has been cliché. This moment is just another addition. I walk over to the swing set. I start to swing and reminisce about everything.

Going through all the memories I haven't really been an ideal girlfriend. Maybe that's the reason Beck loves Tori, not me. When he's around me he's rarely happy at all. All I ever do is be an annoyance. I mean I know Beck better than anyone. But I sometimes can't tell if he's acting or not. What if he's been "acting" happy all this time? And all this time he's been miserable with me. People shouldn't pretend. I hear them talking about me behind my back. I'm not dumb I know they hate me. Beck could very well be one of them.

I'm so lost in thought that I didn't notice a little boy swinging beside me. I don't usually go into other people's business. I myself hate it when people I don't know try to talk to me. I gradually slow down. I start talking when I start to just sway in my seat. "So kid, what you doin' out of school." I say looking at him. He's looks up from his lap when he hears me talking to him. "Skipping…" he says. Holy Crud! This kid looks exactly like Beck! I mean… well… the 14 year old edition or something. He has the exact same eyes and hair, so beautiful. I try to hide my surprise. "That's never good." I say to him. "Aren't you skipping as well." He says to me. "Yeah, but…" I say. "But nothing, hypocrite." He frowns at me. "You're snappy for a 14 year old." I smirk. "Yeah, you would be too if the girl you like likes some other dude." He rolls his eyes at me.

I swear the universe is playing tricks on me. What's going on? Where are the cameras? "Oh yeah? How would you feel if you over hear the guy you've been dating for over 3 years saying he loves your enemy behind your back?" I say angrily. "I guess more problems come just as you get older. That sucks!" he says. I chuckle at what he says. "You have no idea." I smile. "Well it's his loss you're really pretty." He blushes. "You're not too shabby yourself." I smile again. This small Beck is making me go soft. "So how do you know this girl likes some other dude?" I ask the embarrassed kid. "Well I don't know for sure. She's never mean to people. And she's so oblivious sometimes. And then there's Amethyst, she's is so mean! She keeps saying Terry will never love me because she likes Drew. Then she goes and makes me confused by kissing me. But I like Terry not Amethyst, but now I'm confused. Maybe I'm imagining things." He says ranting. "But I can never stay mad at her for long. She is so pretty. Especially her eyes! She has the most beautiful eyes ever. They are the prettiest shade of blue. Sometimes they're prettier than Terry's eyes. Agggh!" he shouts. "Wow, that's tough." I say concerned. "You have no idea!" He says frowning.

"Who make you happier?" I suddenly say. "Huh?" he says looking at me. "Which girl makes you the happiest?" I rephrase. "Well… Terry's nicer and all and she does make me happy. But Amethyst, she's just different. When I'm with her I just feel happy no matter what she does." He says slowly realizing something. "I think you're upset over the wrong girl here." I say also realizing something. "Oh no!" he suddenly shouts. "What?" I say startled by his outburst. "That's what she's been trying to say all this time!" he says. "Huh?" I say not understanding what he's trying to say. "Today she was all 'if your happy then I'm happy' and I just laughed at her." He says. I slap his arm hard. "Ow! That's what she did too." He says rubbing his assaulted arm. "Well you deserved it! When a girl says something like that you don't laugh you say something nice back." I say hitting him again. "I'm apologizing 1st thing tomorrow. Now stop hitting me!" he says dodging another slap. "Yeah, you better." I threaten.

We sit in comfortable silence when my phone starts to ring. Beck's calling me. "Yeah?" I say slowly when I pick it up. "Where have you been? Are you alright? Where are you?" he shouts into the phone. "I've been at the park with this boy." I say. "What boy? Which park?" he shouts again. "The one near the school, but it's not what you thi-" I say when he interrupts. "The one with the swings in that really big lot? Okay, don't move I'm coming school just ended." He says hanging up. "I thought you said he loved someone else." The boy says. He overheard my conversation with Beck. "I don't know. But he's coming and he thinks I'm with some other dude. You." I say. "So we've been talking for at least 3 hours?" he says realizing that school probably already ended. "I guess." I say starting to swing again.

Beck's PoV

I am mad! Okay that was an understatement. I am furious. 1st she leaves in the middle of lunch then she skips school. Then when I call her she's been with some other guy. Jade may be the jealous one. But I do have my moments. "Jade?" I shout as I enter the park. I stopped when I noticed this little girl with an incredible resemblance to Jade. Though instead of colourful streaks, her bangs were a cute shade of lavender. And she was wearing a black dress with white leggings. She was looking scared and lonely. I couldn't leave her there. I'd just have to take her with me, she looked like she was about to cry. Plus Jade would want to see this. She'd freak.

"Hey little girl." I say to her. "Do I look little to you? Wait don't answer that." She snaps at me, but stops realizing that she was little compared to me. Wow she even acts like Jade. "Any way umm… You look scared want to come with me? I'm looking for someone. Looks like you are too." I say smiling at her. "I am NOT looking for that dumb boy!" she says shouting. "Oh, well want to talk any way?" I ask sympathetically. She thinks about it 1st but eventually she says yes. She starts telling this story about the boy she supposedly likes. Turns out he laughed at her today for wanting him to be happy. Jerk. He skipped school during lunch, just like Jade. She's looking for him because she thinks it's her fault. She wants to make sure he's alright.

We end up walking to the part of the park where there are swings. Suddenly stops talking mid sentence. She's staring madly at the swings I follow her gaze to see Jade swinging really fast beside this kid that looks familiar. I think I've seen him before. "Jade!" I shout at her. She screams and lets go of the swing. She falls of. I run towards her and catch her before she hits the floor. "Wow! Is she alright?" the boy asks slowly coming to a halt. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks kid." She says standing up. "So this is the boy?" I say suddenly feeling foolish. "Yeah, his name is…" Jade starts but stops looking at the boy. "Grey, my name is Grey. Is this the guy you were talking about?" He says smiling. Talking about? "Grey!" Jade shouts. "Whoops!" he says smiling sheepishly.

I turn around to see mini-Jade standing there awkwardly. She looks at me trying to tell me with her eyes that she's leaving. "Wait! Look who I found. Doesn't she look just like you?" I say to Jade. Jade and Grey stop bickering for a while finally noticing another presence with us. "Amethyst?" Grey exclaims. "Oh so this is the Amethyst you suddenly realized you…" Jade smirks playfully at Grey. " Jade! That's not fair." He says blushing. "'you… what, Grey?" Amethyst says looking him in the eyes. "Nothing." He says looking away. "Thought so. Anyway I just came to see if you were fine. I'm leaving before you laugh at me again." She says planning to walk away. "This is the jerk who laughed at you?" I say glaring at Grey. "Well at least I don't tell other girls I love them even though I have a girlfriend." He says back.

"What?" I say confused. "Alright! Wait! That's enough. We'll sort this out on our own." Jade says. Then she hits Grey in the arm. "That's for telling him. " Then she hits him again. "That's for laughing at that little girl." Jade smirks at him. "Still not little!" Amethyst shouts. "How about if me and Jade talk on this side. And you guys settle whatever on that side." I say pointing to the other side of the swings. "Whatever." Amethyst says grabbing Grey's hand and starts drags him to the other side. "Alright so what is he talking about?" I say to Jade. "Well you see. I overheard you during lunch. You said you loved Tori." She says looking down. "What? I never said I 'loved' Tori I told her I 'liked' her." I explain. "Oh. But Why would you even have to say that?" she says looking at me.

"Well the class before that the teacher gave us an assignment. And I and Tori were just joking around." I say. "What was the assignment?" she replies slightly dazed. "Tell a person in the class how you felt about them." Is my immediate reply. "And you decide to tell Tori Vega you 'like' her?" she shouts furious. "We were just kidding around. Besides everyone knows she likes Andre!" I say. "Well I guess I feel better now. So long as you're not acting happy." She says. "Jade, you are the most confusing person in the history of ever! Acting happy?" I ask. "You're happy to be with me right? I mean you're not acting or anything?" she says sounding vulnerable. "Of course not! I love you Jade. Only you." I say smiling. "I love you too." She smiles. "I'm going to kiss you now. " I say pulling her lips to mine.

"Ewww." Amethyst says looking at us. I can't help but smile. "So you kids friends again?" I ask. "No." she replies. "I think were growing to be more." Grey says grabbing her hand. "Awww! That is so cute!" Jade says. "Wow. That was weird." I say at her uncharacteristically happy tone. "Yeah." She says agreeing with me. "I'm happy you guys are happy." He says to us. "And were happy you guys are happy." I tell them. "I think I should be heading home. My parents might be looking for me." Amethyst suddenly says looking at her watch. "I'll take you." Grey says leading them out the park. "Bye Jade, see you around." He says turning around. Jade waves in acknowledgment. "Beck." Amethyst nods at me. I nod back.

"We should be heading home too." I say leading her towards my car. "Yeah." She says lightly smiling. "Hey! Have I met Grey anywhere? He looks really familiar." I say suddenly remembering him to looks like someone. "He looks like you idiot!" Jade says laughing at me. "He… wait… what… no wonder he looked so handsome for a kid." I reply realizing she wasn't lying. "Weird right? And Amethyst she looks almost just like me." She says. I start to drive her towards her house. I hold her hand as we drive. She squeezes my hand.

"You really happy?" She asks. "Yeah, I am. Maybe more than happy. You?" I reply truthfully. "More than you can ever know. I'm happy." She says smiling. True enough they were. Another cliché moment added to Jade's life. They lived a life that was happy.

AN: I'm a little rusty. I haven't written in a while. I'm thinking about changing the title and ending to Cliché. I don't know. Were having exams soon so I'll think about it. I didn't like the ending.


End file.
